The present invention relates to a system for promoting and/or controlling the growth of biological species. The invention also relates to a buoyant system for providing food, shelter and a nursery environment for biological species.
The invention also relates to a synthetic structure for supporting the growth and reproduction of organisms suitable as food resource material for mollusks, crustaceans, fish, and the like.
The invention also relates to biodegradation and bioaccumulation systems for removing nutrients, heavy metals and other materials from water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,657 (Masamichi) refers to the use of glassy material and other solid materials to form artificial habitats for fish. The structures referred to by Masamichi are intended for use in relatively high energy water where sturdy structures are needed. The structures referred to by Masamichi are static and subject to scour, and fish would have to leave the structures to feed, which would expose the fish to predation.
Other structures that might support or provide a habitat for marine life are referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,629 (Garrett) and 3,540,415 (Bromley) and Japanese Patent No. 54-70989.
Prior art synthetic seagrass beds are used in erosion control systems to inhibit the transport of sediment from an area and to simultaneously induce the deposition of sediments to form a berm. The effect of viscous drag may be utilized to maximize the efficiency of the sediment deposition process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,469 and 5,575,584 (Alsop) and 4,437,786, 4,490,071 and 4,534,675 (Morrisroe) describe prior art synthetic seagrass beds for providing erosion control.